Simple fastening systems including a threaded male fastener component, such as a bolt, and a threaded female component, such as a nut, are used commonly in assemblies and constructions. Two or more items can be held together by providing aligned openings through the items and inserting and positioning the fastener system components from opposite sides of the items. A simple fastener system of this type is easy to use when both sides of the items being fastened together are readily accessible.
In many assemblies, such as automobiles, appliances and the like, fastener systems are used in situations where only one side is easily accessed when the fastener is being secured. The opposite side may have been exposed at an early stage during the assembly, but becomes enclosed as assembly progresses. In these situations it is known to use a holding fixture, referred to as a “clip”, which is affixed to the structure and is configured to hold one of the fastener system components, either the male component or the female component. With the first component securely positioned, the second component can be connected thereto even when the first component is no longer readily accessible. It is known also to use such clips to improve assembly efficiency by preassembling fastener components in proper position, and thereby eliminating the somewhat cumbersome step of aligning and securing several individual components for connection. However, it is often critical to overall assembly efficiency that the components are held securely and in a fixed, accurate position. Missing or misaligned fasteners or other components can significantly disrupt an assembly process.
A simple design of a fastener retention clip includes an anchor structure by which the clip is attached to an item and a retainer structure for holding the fastener system component. It is known to use a channel or other limited access retainer structure having an opening through which the fastener component is inserted. It is known to close the opening after the fastener component is inserted so that the component is captured in the retainer structure. Closing the opening can be completed by attaching a closing piece, by deforming the entrance opening or structures near the entrance opening, or by other means. It is also known to use deflectable elements at the entrance opening that yield to the force of the fastener component being inserted and spring back to block the opening once the component is fully inserted into the retainer.
To facilitate assembly efficiency, it is desirable to minimize steps. Hence, clip designs requiring additional steps for closing the retainer opening and capturing the component held therein can be less efficient. Clips having deflectable elements require fewer steps, but are not without drawbacks. Elements that are easy to deflect, thereby facilitating assembly with the fastener component to be held thereby, also can be easy to deflect or break if the captured component is pulled outward through the entrance opening. If the elements are made more rigid to provide increased resistance to pull out, the act of inserting the component to be captured can be difficult, requiring high insertion force.
What is needed is a retainer for holding nuts, bolts and other components, which captures the component easily, yet holds it securely and resists withdrawal of the component from the retainer.